Papa, Who's Mama?
by Rising Nightengale
Summary: Harry Potter left the Wizard World and now raises his twins in a small remote cottage somewhere in muggle America. Why did Harry Potter leave? Where did the twins come from? And who in the world is their mother?
1. Surreal

Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's nothing too terrible. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or ideas please send it either in a message or if you decide to review, add it into your review. I really do hope you enjoy the story. Oh and I do not own any of these characters (Except the children) or the world of Harry Potter. All of that belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Thank you ever so much and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Papa, Who's Mama!

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter 1:**

"_The war is over!" _Those four words, four simple words, ring in Harry Potters ears now just like they had five years ago. Often he chuckles to himself while he's doing a simple thing like reading a letter, sitting in the living room enjoying a cup o tea or lying in his bed, enjoying a lengthy book. Those rare, peaceful things always caused the same thought to appear in his head.

"_Surreal how things worked out, right old champ?"_ Always the same thought these past few years. After all, it was surreal. He wasn't dead for one or even injured really. Which that in and of itself was probably the single most unexpected and surprising things to Harry. On the contrary, he was very much living. He was _breathing, living _and, over all, _happy_. Though he knew all of the wizard world either disapproved of his choices, were confused by them, or loathed him for it; it was for the best. They would have absolutely no respect for him if they knew half of the reasons he left. He would no longer be their hero, he would be that evil spawn of Voldemort who just happened to save all their selfish asses.

"_Don't think about it, Harry. You promised not to. It's over."_ He hissed to himself. He swept up the little pile of dirt and threw it out. But the thoughts still lingered in Harry's mind and every so often, would resurface again. He sighed, put the broom back into the small closet in the kitchen, walked across the oak floor and all but threw himself on the living room couch, clutching his head.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. You can't help it. It is a large portion of your life, even today."_ A voice said to him.

"_That I should just forget!" _He growled in response. He was grateful no one was in the cottage but himself at the moment. He thought it might scare them if they were.

"_You can't forget. Not even if your tried. You have them, Harry."_ The voice reasoned. Harry's eyes instantly went to the wooden mantel above the stone fireplace. He smiled a small, but genuine smile as he looked at the pictures there.

A beautiful baby girl with unruly raven hair, a cute little button nose and adoring onyx eyes was smiling brightly back at him. She was wearing a ivory colored silk dress with a little white bow placed in her hair. Next to the beautiful girl was a beautiful boy that had the same features as the girl next to him except he had a pair of light, glowing green eyes and was wearing an ivory shirt and black pants. The boy had a slightly confused look on his face and Harry chuckled as he remembered why. Their first picture. They were sitting on a red and white checkered picnic cloth with a basket in the center. Harry remembered that day quite well and his heart swelled with happiness as he recalled their laughter and smiles. His eyes traveled to the next which he laughed hysterically at. The babies faces had matured ever so slightly in the picture. They were both taller and had longer hair. The boys hair had reached his shoulders while the girls hair flew well into the middle of her back. They both had tears of fear in the picture, their face covered in face paint. A lion was giving it's earth trembling roar in the background and they were pointing and crying, petrified. They both wore brown short sleeve shirts with a monkey in the middle and white shorts. The last picture was taken in front of the cozy, small stone, ivy covered cottage, the 'sold' sign right on the side. It was the day they bought the house. It was of the three of them. They all wore the brightest grins, the twins with their arms to the sky on both sides of him.

"_Such silly geese,"_ Harry chuckled. Then Harry looked at the resemblance of them all. They certainly both looked like him, especially the boy. But he always thought his girl had looked more like…

"_Yes…she certainly does."_ He smiled sadly.

"_See, you can't forget, Harry dear. If you forget that portion of your life, you forget them as well."_

The voice was right. No matter how much Harry didn't want to admit it, the voice was right. Forgetting his past would be forgetting why he cherished his children so much. Why he'd pay any cost to protect them. Why he did pay such a cost to protect them. He couldn't do that. His children were his everything. They were his life, his world. They were the reason he hadn't completely broken down after the war. The reason he was as happy as he was. He couldn't forget them. Not after all they had got him through.

After the war, Harry wasn't in a good state at all. There had been so many deaths, so many wounded, so many causalities. He barely ate or slept after the war and was sure he looked almost dead. Yet, despite being obviously effected, everyone had paraded him with questions, pictures and other bullshit. Some blamed him for the war, pestered him that he should pay the damages while others followed him as if he were the oxygen they needed to breath. The officials constantly had urged him to do this and do that until finally he snapped. He screamed at them all and slammed the door to his home, his mind and his heart. The one person who would have been able to calm him down, to get him back to his senses was in a comma. He waited and waited patiently for his lover to wake up. For seven months, he slept by his bedside, held his hand, helped out any way he could.

The nurses constantly said _"Harry dear, go and get some sleep. Eat up. Rest a bit. We're all very worried about you. You're deathly pale." _

But he refused and stubbornly stayed. Sometimes, looking back on it now he wondered if it was the right decision to stay at all. Because when his lover woke up on that seventh month, he remembered nothing of Harry. Nothing of their love, what they shared, nothing. He didn't know if he could take it all…especially after that. His last ray of hope for sanity, for love, for acceptance was shattered. Harry shuddered At the memory his ex-lovers screech.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME HARRY POTTER!" _The screech seemed to have shaken the whole hospital and everyone in it, especially Harry. He'd almost completely broken down after that. How could the man he loved not remember him? Didn't he love him back? He burst into tears and ran from the hospital.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back into his living room couch. He remembered when he heard the news. The news about the twins. He was shocked more then anything. After all how was it possible? A wizard getting pregnant? A male? They must have been joking, right? Haha! April fools! Right? Right? Harry chuckled and stared down at his stomach. Remembering that as he thought it was a joke, they both kicked him. If there was one thing Harry was really quite terrible at ignoring, it was pain. _"Especially if the pain is inside of me."_ He thought.

At first, Harry thought it was a terrible idea to have the twins. After all, people already were starting to shun him. They'd despise him if they knew that he wasn't _married_. Hate him if they knew he was _pregnant_. And absolutely _loathe_ him if they knew _who's_ children he was bearing. Being gay in the wizardry world was common, so coming out had been easy enough, besides the depressed witches, but his old lover wasn't exactly well loved in the wizard world. And that brought up another fear for Harry. Could he handle having the children of a man he loved and adored but who had forgotten completely and now hated him? What if he ended up hating them? Hating his own children? Harry had thought about it for a week or two and finally came to his final decision. He'd have the twins and a few months later, he did.

Oh god it hurt having them! Being cut open like that isn't exactly a pleasureable experience and the hours of testing and medicine! Ugh the medicine had tasted like absolute shit! But it was well worth it in the end. Besides, Hermione and Ron were there every step of the way. He had long told them about his old lover and, despite being rude and depressed these past months, they came. They were there to support him just like they always had been. The nurse gave Harry his boy and girl.

_"They look so much alike." Harry smiled._

_"They are supposed to Mr. Potter, their twins. One very beautiful, healthy set of twins." The nurse informed him._

Holding the twins in his arms for the first time, he didn't feel as lonely anymore. The void in his heart, his mind, and home was gone. He was whole again. And staring into their eyes, he cried tears of happiness instead of sadness. They were just so beautiful. His lover may not remember being with Harry and may never know that these were his children but he just swam in the thought-

"_We made them. These two beautiful, wonderful, brilliant beings. We made them."_

After he had stopped crying the nurse tried to be serious but laughed and said "Mr. Potter, would you like to name them?"

He blushed and nodded. He thought about it for a while before saying "For this beautiful treasure, her name will be Arcelia Tiassale Potter. And for this handsome and beloved child, Davion Tiassale Potter." He smiled brightly and turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was turned away, crying and mumbling how beautiful this all way and Ron had tears in his eyes but straightened up when Harry turned.

"What do you think Ron and `Mione?" He asked, smiling.

"`Bout what, mate?" Ron asked. Hermione turned around, her eyes a dark red and slightly puffy.

"Their names are absolutely beautiful Harry. Just gorgeous." She smiled. She elbowed Ron.

"Oh! Um er, yeah, Harry. They got really pretty names!" Ron's face was very flushed and Harry laughed. Ron was never good at things like that.

Harry's thoughts came back to the present and he smiled. Yes it's been a very, very enjoyable four years with his children. Living with muggles has been peaceful, no chaos of any sort. He knew soon he'd have to go back though. He wanted his kids to know about the wizarding world. He wanted them to study magic and learn all the amazing things he did. He was wondering if he should send them to Hogwarts or not though. He feared that if...no, nows not the time to worry. He looked at the clock. Quarter till 5. Arcelia, Davion, Ron, Hermione and their kids will be back any minute. So until then, he wouldn't worry about what lay ahead for right now, he needed to worry about all the people coming and dinner. Now where was that spare table and chairs? The attic, right?


	2. The Chimney

Hello again! I was very shocked when I checked my E-mail this morning and I was to say: THANK YOU so much for all the favorites, story alerts and reviews! I very, very much enjoy seeing that you like this story so much! And since you seem to like it so much, I decided to spend my morning finishing up the second chapter! I don't know if I'm going to get the third chapter up until next weekend, I've got finals and my play this week but please me patient and I promise not to disappoint you! Okay I do not own any of these characters (except for the children)! All of the characters and world belong to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling! Please if you have any questions, comments, concerns or etc please send me a message or if you are reveiwing, add it into your reveiw. And without further ado- The second chapter of Papa, Who's Mama?

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter 2:**

The smell of morning rain with a tint of incense filled the Potter's residence. The sun had just peeked up from it's bed, shining it's yellow rays into the Potter's small, stone cottage and the family refused to waste but a second of it's light. On normal days Papa and the twins, Arcelia and Davion, would be getting on their clothes and boots and getting ready for the daily hike. After their morning hike, they'd come back and Papa would make breakfast. The little people of the household would clean up any mess they had made the previous day and then their Papa would call them in to the kitchen to eat. They'd all clean up and in the afternoon they'd go shopping, read, do art's and crafts or play games with each other until the sun went down. Sometimes, when one of the three wasn't feeling all that chipper, they'd stay home and cook soup, feed them, make sure they had their medicine and read them stories. The one rule in the household-

"_Nobody is forgotten. That's one rule we all must follow. It's our family rule."_

When Papa gets sick, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will come over with their cousins Rose and Hugo. Uncle Ron would stay upstairs with Papa and Aunt Hermione would make the meals and make sure the medicine was just right amount. Ron and Hermione always make the children stay downstairs and play, not allowing them even the slightest chance to get sick. The first couple of times Papa got sick, they'd ask if the children wanted to go outside. Sometimes Rose and Hugo did but the twins shook their heads and returned to playing indoors. The household rule was still in place even if others were there. After Ron declared that Papa was all better, they hopped in place, waiting for Aunt Hermione to give them the magic words.

"_Visitation is allowed."_

They would run to his room excitedly and tackle him on the bed. Papa would tickle them or pretend to be a ravenous beast and chase them around the house. Somehow, as soon as Papa was better, their aunt, uncle and cousins would seemingly disappear.

"_Papa! Papa! Where is Aunt `Mione and Uncle Ron!" _The twins would ask while frantically looking around the house.

"_It's magic, loves!"_ Papa would always respond. He would smile brightly and return to his daily chores. The twins would just stare at their Papa, their green and onyx eyes filled with curiosity.

Papa said a lot of very odd things. Especially when the twins asked questions. And sense their Papa was very playful, they never knew if he was serious or not. Like when they started to wonder about a mother. Hugo and Rose had Aunt Hermione for a mum and Jason in town had a mum. It was a common sight to see a woman holding a child's hand or for a child to call out "Mum!", with tears in their eyes when they were hurt. But the twins never recalled calling out "Mum!" when they were hurt or holding their mothers hand. There hadn't ever been another being living in the cottage besides the three of them as far as they could remember. So they had decided to consult their Papa.

"_-And they both lived happily ever after." Papa closed the large, beaten up book of fairy tales and looked at his children. He raised an eyebrow, their heads weren't nodding off with sleep and they weren't asking to read another story._

"_Something the matter my pretty little geese?" He questioned._

_The propped themselves up from their pillow, looked at each other. Davion nodded towards Arcelia. They both looked at their beloved Papa._

"_Papa, who's mama?" They asked in unison. He paused. Then answered._

"_I am." He smiled, his eyes closed. He got up, kissed both their foreheads and left. _

_The children were left even more confused then they had been._

They had tried to get an answer they could understand from their Papa but he'd always say the same thing.

"_I am." With a smile and his eyes closed._

Yes, they were very much used to their Papa saying odd things and not explaining them. And as they got older, they realized that the things Papa said wasn't the only thing off about their family. Most families live in town, not in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Most families have two parents, while theirs had seemingly one. Most families tables don't seem to get longer when they have more guest or have Aunts, Uncles and cousins who appear and disappear on random and seemingly from air. And most families didn't see their Papa in the family fireplace when they woke up. But that was exactly what their Papa was doing one bright, spring morning. Their Papa was grinning like a loon in the middle of the fireplace.

Davion's head peeked from behind the kitchen pillar, into the living room.

"_What do you think he's doing, `Celia?" _Davion whispered to his sister who's head had appeared under his.

"_I've but a clue, `Davi." _Arcelia whispered back. She hummed a bit in thought. _"Cleaning out the chimney, perhaps?"_

_"He wouldn't be grinning like a mad man if he were doing something as simple as that!"_ Davion laughed a bit. He thought his Papa looked like those cartoons on the telly.

"_What are we laughing at?" _Papa's whisper made the twins jump. The twins looked behind them, yelped, jumped back and yelled-

"PAPA!" Their arms were crossed, looking accusingly at their father.

"What? I was just being honest." His arms were up, surrendering. He wanted so badly to laugh, their angry faces were just down right adoreable. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"If you knew we were there you could have _told _us!" Arcelia said disapprovingly.

Davion nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You didn't have to scare us like that!"

"Well you didn't have to whisper about me!" He feigned hurt, putting his left hand in front of him and his right on his heart, turned away from the twins.

"I felt very left out, pumpkins." He pouted for a bit.

The childrens angry faces were cracking and pretty soon they couldn't help but laugh at his performance. Papa winked and led them into the living room. He sat them down on the couch and kneeled in front of them.

"So now that you sneaky lil' boogies found out that I'm up to something. Wanna know what it is?" He said, his tone was very excited. He was practically bouncing on his knees. They looked at each other with knowing eyes and turned back to their father.

"Is it that thing you've been going on about all week long?" Arcelia questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Papa smirked.

"Papa! You haven't stopped jumping around the house saying how exciting it was going to be _all week long_!" Davion laughed at the silliness of his father.

"The whole trail up to the mountain every single morning you keep saying '_Oh how I can't wait! You guys are going to be so surprised and happy and adoreable!'"_ Arcelia tried to do her best impression of her Papa's voice. Davion nodded excitedly.

"You've made us quite curious." Both the twins said, their eyes now completely transfixed on their Papa.

"Well," Papa got up and walked, chest out, to the middle of the living room before turning to them. A smirk on his face. His face was very much that of a cats. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time my sweets."

Arcelia and Davion looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"_How long?" _Davion asked sarcastically. They didn't believe their Papa had waited that long or else he would have been acting like a child all month.

"How long have you two been alive?" He asked back.

"Like you don't know Papa!" Davion laughed.

"What a _father_ you are!" Arcelia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, how old?" Papa asked, ignoring their laughs.

"7 in a half." They both replied.

"That's how long I've been waiting." Papa said, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"For what!" Arcelia asked, shocked that her impatient father could have waited for _anything_ that long. Just yesterday he was complaining about the mail man!

_"Stupid mail man! How come they are such slowpokes! Don't you agree `Celia? Davi'? I mean come on!"_ He had been jumping up and down like a child waiting for christmas presents. He actually ran down the trail and back up to see how far the mail man was.

"That's an awful long time…" Davion mumbled.

"I told you what I've been waiting for. I've been waiting for today." Papa drew a chair from the kitchen and sat.

"But what's so _special_ about TODAY!" Both of they growled at their father. He was getting them quite curious and he knew they were just as impatient as him times two. Well...maybe not.

"Oh nothing is special about today, not really. Just what's going to happen today is special." The twitch of a smirk on his face was resurfacing itself.

"What is going to happen today Papa? Please tell us? _Ple-ase_?" Arcelia begged.

"Yeah, _Ple-ase_? With a treacle tart on top?" Davion pleaded, using his fathers favorite treat even.

"Oh," Papa looked at the clock then turned back with the biggest grin they'd ever seen. "This."

And as they were about to yell what was it, a very peculiar thing happened. More peculiar and odd then anything their father had ever told them or anything they had ever seen. Just as they were about to yell a giant _POOF! _sound disrupted them and came out and a large, dusty gray cloud of smoke from the chimney. The twins coughed and coughed and waved the air in front of them. As the smoke started to clear, they swore they could see four figures. They looked an awful lot like Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Hugo and Rose.

"Sorry we're late!" Four voices called. And sure enough, it was them. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Hugo and Rose were laughing and climbing out from the chimney. Wait… _THE CHIMNEY?_


	3. Used To Love

First off- I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Please accept my utmost apologies! I didn't think it would be so busy this summer and figured I'd have the next chapter up a lot sooner! But between working and acting camp, I never found the time. But that is no excuse. Thus, I'm very, very sorry! Second matter of business (for some reason I'm never able to spell business right)- Thank you very, very much for all of the favorites, story alerts, reviews etc. And once again- I'm very sorry for delaying this. Thirdly- I do not own any of the characters/locations/worlds etc. (except for the children and the plot), all of that comes from the magnificent mind of J.K Rowling! And last but not least- The third chapter of _Papa, Who's Mama?_ (FINALLY!)

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter 3:**

Arcelia and Davion stared past their Aunt, Uncle and cousins. They were seemingly oblivious to any of the greetings or exchange of words. Their bright, curious eyes were too transfixed on the chimney to notice anything else in the room. Their feet unconsciously drew them closer to the place where their family members had just come out of. They look up it. Nothing but spider webbing, dust and soot. They looked down. Nothing but the iron plate for the firewood to sit on and the burnt firewood itself. They looked side to side. Nothing. They suddenly became frantic and started looking all around the living room. Under the sofa, in the blanket closet, in the bathroom, behind the nightstand and chest. But there was nothing. No trap doors, no secret compartments, no levers or switches. Nothing and nowhere their relatives could have possibly come out of.

After searching the chimney itself for a third or fourth time they became dizzy and plopped down on the wooden floor. Their eyebrows were furrowed and their faces were overcome with confusion. Questions and thoughts took up every centimeter of their mind, so jumbled up and tangled that all they could do was stare wide-eyed at the floor, trying to untangle each thought with no signs of success. They were broken off from their quest though when their fathers booming laughter filled the room. Their heads snapped up.

"P-papa?" They both mumbled, their voices trembling a bit.

"I-I'm! I-I!" But their papa simply couldn't speak, too overcome with laughter.

This only made the twins furrow their brows more. This wasn't a laughing matter. Their relatives just appeared out of a chimney. Was Papa loosing his mind?

"I-I'm! Ha! Okay! Phew." Papa took an intake of breath "Okay. Okay. God! I'm sorry! You guys were just too adorable! I couldn't help it!" Papa chuckled.

"Papa! This is no time to think that we are cute!" Arcelia said crossly.

"Yeah!" Davion yelled in agreement "Our Aunt, Uncle and cousins just appeared out of a bloody chimney!"

"Hey Mr.!" Papa scowled "Language!"

"Sorry…" Davion turned his head down in embarrassment.

"All the same Papa, he has a point. Have you lost your mind? Did you not just see what happened?" Arcelia inquired

"Oh yes," Papa grinned "I saw exactly what happened. You're family members have decided to visit and you little people freaked out. So cute!" Papa attempted to hug his daughter but Arcelia held out her pointer finger and shook it.

"No." Arcelia stated bluntly "No hugs until you tell us exactly what just happened."

Davion blinked and shook his head, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Yeah! Families don't just pop out of chimneys for a visit! They use doors!"

Papa pouted a bit before sighing "Fine, fine. But I'll get my hug later, right? You promise?"

"PAPA!" They yelled impatiently.

Papa huffed out a breath, like a child not getting his way. "Okay! Okay! What do you want to know, my loves?"

"What. Just. Happened?" They stated in unison.

"I've already told you. You're family decided to visit. Does that displease you in some way?" Papa said in a very monotone voice.

"They could have used a doorway! We have a door for a reason Papa!" Davion threw his arms up in the air, obviously fed up with his father ignoring the question. Arcelia however, had a bit more patience. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine then. To be more clear-" She coughed before staring her father dead in the eye "How did they appear out of the chimney?"

Harry chuckled nervously. It was times like these that Harry had to question whether or not Arcelia had ever met her father in secret. Though he didn't know how that would ever be possible considering he was constantly keeping an eye out on them, he was still unsure. Sometimes she acted exactly like him and despite her being only 7 in a half, she made him shrivel in fear just like her father had. Harry shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the question or if he should answer the question at all. They were so cute being oblivious and if he was honest with himself, he liked them that way. Because as much as he used to love the Wizard world, and fought to keep it safe, he loathed it now. He had protected them from the wizard world up until this point for a reason and he didn't feel completely obliged to introduce them to it quite yet.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. They gave him a stern nod. Harry sighed. Yet he knew as a father, he was obliged to tell them. He absolutely needed to.

'_It's selfish of me not too…'_

Because as much as he hated to magic world now, he loved it at one point. He truly, whole-heartedly loved it. He loved going into Gringotts for the first time, scared of the thoughts of dragons being there. He loved looking for his wand at Ollivanders, no matter how creepy he might have found Mr. Ollivander himself. He loved looking for his robes and visiting the shops in Diagon Alley, never really knowing what to expect. He loved Hogsmeade and going to Honeydukes for butterbeer. He loved the feel of being in that world, the true magic of it. It was a part of his childhood.

'_No'_ Harry corrected himself _'It was my childhood.'_

He looked at his children and smiled gently. While he hadn't grown up in a very loving or accepting home, he could proudly say his children had. He'd always love and accept them. And part of loving and accepting them was accepting their heritage. Their _full_ heritage. Which included the wizard and witch in them. While he wasn't quite sure that he personally was ready to return to the magical world, he knew his children were. That they deserved to know about it, experience it, love it and relish in the feel of it. Harry sighed.

Ron crossed the wooden floor and put a hand on Harry shoulder. Harry looked up.

"Come on, mate. We haven't got all day." Ron smiled.

Harry smiled back and then turned to his children with the same, bright smile.

"Okay loves, it's time you know how your family got here through the chimney!" He said loudly and plopped himself on the wooden floor, in front of his children.

"Finally!" They both shouted and rolled their eyes.

Harry laughed and began to tell them about the world he used to love.

'_And maybe,' _Harry thought _'Come to love again.'_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I really hope I didn't disappoint you! If you have an questions, comments or concerns please feel free to PM me or if you decide to review, add it into your review. Oh and a fact I completely forgot to add into the first chapters:  
_

_Arcelia means 'Treasure'  
_

_Davion means 'Beloved'  
_

_Tiassale means 'Forgotten'  
_

_P.S. (Nothing to do with the story) If you want to see my poetry (which I might somehow incorporate into this story at some point) or my un-fanfiction related things go here: Nightengale  
_

_Thanks once again!  
_

_**-Rising Nightengale**  
_


	4. Hopefully

Thank you very much for all the favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! I hope nothing was too disappointing. Secondly- I own nothing but the plot and the children. Everything else goes to the superb mind of J.K Rowling! Third matter of business- Well there is none! Enjoy the fourth chapter of_ Papa, Who's Mama!_

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter 4:  
**

"So there are _really_ dragons? _Really?!_" Davion was two inches away from his fathers face, asking the same question for the tenth? Twentieth? Thirtieth time? Harry sighed and ran his figures through his messy raven hair. He didn't know anymore, he'd completely lost count.

'_Maybe discussing magical creatures wasn't the best thing to end the discussion with.' _Harry thought as Davion continued to pester him about dragons.

"Davion you kno-," Harry desperately tried to stop his son from asking so many questions.

"No! No, Papa! I promise only one more question!" Davion pleaded.

'_More like four hundred.'_ He puffed out a breath of air because smiling nervously at Hermione behind him. She was the only one the Weasleys who was currently an active listener in this discussion. Ron was snoring on the sofa with Rose and Hugo by his sides, drooling.

'_Perfect family photo.' _Harry snorted.

"Oooh! Papa is the loch-ness monster real too?!" Davion bounced in place on the floor.

Harry looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes. She nodded and turned to the kids with her auntie smile.

"Well, as intelligent and productive as this discussion is. Nothing counts more than hands-on experience right, Arcelia?" She asked cheerfully.

Arcelia shook her head and looked at her aunt and then her father and then to her family members on the couch. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Very nice." She mumbled. Harry chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry mumbled back.

Arcelia smirked and looked back at her aunt. "I completely agree Aunt Hermione." She smiled. "But before I ask what you have in mind I have a few questions for Papa."

Arcelia turned to her father and laughed. He looked like a dog who had been begging for food but got kicked down the street instead.

"I promise Papa, only a few." She solemnly swore.

"Papa! It isn't fair she gets to ask questions!" Davion cried.

"Fine." Harry said with a pout, ignoring his son for the moment. Davion sulked and went to the sofa with his uncle and cousins. The only reason he agreed with Arcelia is because he knew she kept her word. She wasn't as impatient, clumsy or playful as her brother. She held herself in a more proper manner and knew the correct times for certain actions. Though when she got angry she had a sharp tongue that would chew your head off if you decided to fight against.

'_Now that,' _Harry scoffed inwardly _'reminds me of someone.'_

"Thank you." Arcelia nodded. She coughed and stared at her father with a blank expression.

'_Ah. Fact time.'_ Harry nodded and put on his blank expression as well. It was a game of sorts they played with each other. Similar to a blinking contest but not quite. The goal was to stay completely emotionless. You ask a few ridiculous questions along with some serious. The serious questions you could only answer using 'yes' or 'no' but the ridiculous questions had to have a completely random answer. Hermione rolled her eyes in the corner of the room. She never got the point of the game, though she had to say it was quite amusing.

"Safeword?" Arcelia asked- her voice expressionless as well as her face.

"Magic." Harry stated.

When a person wasn't sure if the question was serious or not, they used the safe word and the person who asked the question had to say 's' or 'r' - then the person asked, answers.

"All seems to be in order." Arcelia nodded sternly. "Are lions in the zoo truly spotted?"

"Sharpies make great severs." Harry answered.

"Has everything and everything you've stated about another world and all it's creatures, properties etc., true?"

"Yes." Harry nodded firmly.

"Would it be possible to go to this said world in our present location?" She inquired.

"Yes."

"Can we get a large dragon with a green bow on it?"

Harry almost raised an eyebrow. _Almost._

"Magic." He said quickly.

"R." She replied.

"The water levels are increasing around Ireland."

"Are you planning on taking us to the world soon?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"How soon?" Arcelia put her hand over her mouth. Her voice got the best of her. Her curiosity and impatience was present in her tone. Harry grinned like a loon.

"I believe I have won this fact time. Another round is for another day. Popper nickel." He stated. Before turning to Arcelia, an eyebrow raised. "Two mistakes in the last round?"

"Two? I thought I only made one?" Arcelias eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember the second thing she did wrong.

"You asked a 'how' question. Remember- I can only answer 'yes' or 'no', so that's cheating. But all in all, a good game love." He patted his daughter on her head.

She looked up at him, her eyes now displaying all the curiosity she felt "When though?"

Harry chuckled "Well your Aunt Hermione did say something about 'hands-on experience', right?" She nodded "You guys are going to go with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Hugo and Rose to a place called Diagon Alley. It has a bunch of really neat stuff and some bookstores you'll approve of."

"Really?!" Arcelia started bouncing up and down and squealed. She hugged her father quickly and grabbed Davion, who was dozing off on the couch.

"W-what?" Davion blinked rapidly and scanned the room for what woke him up.

"Davi'! Davi'! Guess what!?" Arcelia chirped.

"What?" Davion raised an eyebrow.

"We're going where the magic is! To this 'Diagon Alley' place that Papa was telling us about!" Arcelia's voice was rapid and really all too excited. Harry wondered if he should get her to calm down.

"What! Really? When!?" Davion instantly started bouncing around the living room with Arcelia. Harry chuckled before crossing the oak floor and placing a hand on his children's shoulders.

"Woah! Woah! You two ho-"

" Papa is going to take us! With Aunt Herm…" Harry's hands slipped from their shoulders. Arcelia's voice grew distant to Harry until it was nothing but a murmur of sound.. He couldn't make out any of her rant. His mouth dried, eyes widened and his mind completely blank. No. He couldn't go with them. Not yet. He wasn't ready.

"-about dragons! Then Papa can read them to us!" It seems it was no longer just Arcelia ranting but Davion had chimed in with his own pent up excitement.

"Um…" Harry coughed to get their attention. They both broke off in mid-speech to turn and look at their father. He wore his closed-eyed smile. "Well you see loves, I can't go becau-"

"Why not Papa?!" Davion and Arcelia yelled.

"Because I…um…There are things that still need to be done around the house. I need to get your laundry done, do the dishes, cut some firewood! You know- the daily chores." He attempted for a normal laugh but it came out sounding like a croak.

"Harry," Hermione's stern voice came from behind him. He turned slowly to meet her knowing glare. "It's spring. The middle of it actually, there isn't any need for firewood."

'_Damn it,' _Harry sighed _'She's got me' _

Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head in a way that only Hermione would notice.

"But then again, I did hear it was going to get chilly next week." She added. "So I guess it's acceptable to cut firewood. _For now._" Harry nodded slowly, telling Hermione that he knew what she meant and smiled thankfully before turning to his children.

"I'll come with you guys another time, okay?" He said reassuringly. Though he knew the only person he was trying to reassure was himself.

They both had pouts on their faces and huffed out a breath.

"But Papa," Davion started.

"We want you to come!" Arcelia finished.

'_If only you knew how much I want to go.' _He thought sadly.

"I'll come the next time around, okay?" He smiled. They huffed out a breath before nodding. Their posture showed defeat though. He pinched both of their cheeks before kissing them on their heads.

"We've wasted all this time talking and what not. It's time to go have some fun! What do you say?" His voice was perky.

They looked at each other and smiled back at their Papa. "Okay Papa!" They said together.

"But you have to promise to come with us next time. Promise?" Arcelia looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"I promise…" He said as solemnly as he could. It seemed to be enough for her.

He smiled as Hermione and Ron taught Arcelia and Davion about floo-powder and after repeating the instructions a couple of times, they nodded sternly.

Hermione had left with Rose and Hugo first. To give an example of sorts. Ron crouched down next to the twins.

"Are you sure you got it?" Ron asked, a bit nervous.

They nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

They nodded their heads more frantically.

"Are you absol-" Ron tried to stress it more but was interrupted by two very impatient seven year olds growling

"We got it!" They hissed.

"Okay okay!" Ron said defensively as he stood up. "Just making sure, geez." He mumbled.

The stood in front of the chimney and turned to wave at their Papa.

"Bye Papa! See you soon!"

"Bye pumpkins! I love you! Be safe!" He waved back.

And with clear yell "DIAGON ALLEY" and a puff of smoke, they disappeared.

Ron, looked at Harry with a sad smile.

"See ya later, Mate."

"Yeah…see ya."

And finally he was alone. He stood their for a few minutes before dropping to the floor. He looked at the chimney and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, next time…"

'…_hopefully.'  
_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to contact me or if you choose to review- add it in.

**~Rising Nightengale**

P.S.! For those of you wondering where Severus is, he'll be coming in the next few chapters.


	5. Stubborn Times Two

Thank you very much for all the follows, favorites, reviews etc.! And of course for just reading it! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it! Secondly- I own nothing except for the plot and the children. Everything else belongs to the ever so clever mind of J.K Rowling! Thirdly- If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me or if you are reviewing- add it in there. Fourthly- Enjoy the 5th chapter of _Papa, Who's Mama?_

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter: 5**

To say that Arcelia and Davion Potter were 'just angry' would have to be the understatement of the century. They weren't simply 'just angry'. They were furious. More then furious even. The twins doubted- _highly_ doubted- there was even a word in the English dictionary to express the pent up fury inside their bodies. Who were they mad at? You might ask. Their father. Their hyper, impatient, stubborn and overall completely idiotic buffoon of a father. And they had every right in the world to be angry.

It had been months. Close to a _year_,since their first trip to Diagon Alley. And no matter how many times they'd pester him about going- the darn man wouldn't budge. Not _even _for their eighth birthday.

"_Why not, Papa?!" Davion yelled at his father._

"_It's our birthday, Papa! Our birthday!" Arcelia looked at her father with hurt eyes. _

"_Haven't you always said we can get what we wish on our birthday?" Davion tugged on his fathers shirt. But their Papa simply wouldn't look at them. His eyes were closed like a safe and wouldn't reveal the green inside no matter what. Because Harry knew if he opened his eyes to look at his children- fighting would be a lost cause. He was a sucker for his children and he knew it all too well. _

"_Loves," His voice was strained, obviously keeping his emotions in-check "Not today."_

"_But Papa!" They both pleaded._

"_No "buts'" . I said no. Not today. Maybe next time, but not today. Let's go get ice-cream at Margie's instead, okay?" He'd give his closed eyed smile and left the room without another word. _

But Papa said "next time" every single time they asked. And "next time" never came. This not only shocked the twins but also confused them and in all honesty- it hurt them severely. Papa had never lied to them, _ever_. He'd always try to be as honest as possible with the twins because nobody was that honest with him growing up. But he decided on his own it would be better to lie. And he told the same lie over and over again. Soon enough, they just got fed up with pleading and false-hoping for something they knew wasn't going to happen and grew angry. Davion was the first to break and Arcelia tried to convince Davion that their Papa had to have a reason for lying.

"_If he had a reason, he would have told us by now!" Davion hissed, refusing to listen to his sisters reassuring voice. "Papa's always been truthful. Always. Why the sudden change?"_

Arcelia had to say, her brother had a point. Why did their Papa suddenly change his moral on honesty? And for such an important part of their life now as well? Another reason it confused the children so was that their Papa taught them about magic. Oh yes, he mad it his duty to teach them at least one magical fact a day and their bedtime stories often consisted of beginners potions books or magical history. It was a common sight to see Aunt Hermione at the chimney with a handful of books, passing them on to Papa so that he could further expand their knowledge. Yes, he taught them magic- he just wouldn't go with them into the magical world. And as curious as Arcelia was to know the reason, for she knew her father had a reason for everything, her curiosity soon subsided to anger as well.

At first it was just childish head turns when he was talking or not helping with the daily chores. They'd continue to go to their lessons, talk to him, hug him. They would still eat with him at every meal and had conversations. But it soon evolved into a full on boycott against their father. They wouldn't sit in the same room as him, refused to go their lessons, and wouldn't talk to him at all. Their only means of communication with him was a head shake or a nod. When that didn't break him, they declined offers for bedtime stories and put up a sign on their door-

'_We can read on our own, thank you very much- Arcelia and Davion' _

They not only wouldn't eat with their father but refused to eat anything he made. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they were going to win this war. After all they both had inherited their fathers stubborn attitude- so it was multiplied by 2. And after three months of anger, six months of semi-harsh boycotting, a month in a half on full-out ignoring and quite a few private lectures from Aunt Hermione to Papa- He'd finally given up. Which brings us to the present day.

Arcelia and Davion sat on their living room sofa, hands folded on their laps with blank expressions and one notebook and pencil each on their sides. Harry sat on the floor across from them, by the chimney. He found his current location a tad bit ironic but refused to laugh or make any comment on it. He was too hurt to laugh or smile. He was defeated and it showed. His face was dim, there were a few pricks of hair popping out around his lips, bags under his eyes and all in all a downright pitiful look on his face. Not to mention he looked paler and thinner. He looked starved. And he was. He was starving for his children and their affection that he'd been deprived of for far too long. Harry sighed. He knew the boycott was his fault and that he was the one in the wrong but he hadn't expected his children to go to such lengths to pull the truth out.

'_They sure know how to hit where it hurts.'_ Harry thought sadly. He looked at his children and his eyes began to water.

He couldn't take it anymore. He hated the look. Their emotionless faces with hurt-clouded eyes and a spiteful gleam. He hated not being able to talk to them, to eat with them, to teach them and hold them. To not tuck them in at night, kiss their foreheads and tell them he loves them. He knew he'd soon have to stop that, they were getting older but they were still his babies. It was too early for him. Too early for them to grow up. It shouldn't have gotten to this point.

'_And it wouldn't have, had it not been for me_.'

Harry was surprised by his own stubborn will. Usually his stubborn ways subsided when it came to his children . But he supposed fear of telling them the truth caused it to cement over and become stone. Harry sighed. But it wasn't an option to lie any longer.

Harry looked at his children "If you aren't talking to me, how are you going to respond to what I'm going to say?" He whispered distantly. Arcelia's gaze softened a bit. And Davion twitched a little. Their father was completely heartbroken and it hurt them to hear it be so apparent in his voice. They grabbed their notebooks. Harry waited.

'**We will be-'** Arcelia's said.

'**writing our replies.'** Davion's continued.

Harry paused for a moment. "You guys want to know the reason why, right?"

They nodded in harmony.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Before I tell you… will you two promise me something?"

They looked at each other and returned to nod towards their father.

"You swear?" His tone was stern and unwavering.

They nodded solemnly.

"Promise…you won't treat me any different? Promise me you won't…you won't look at me any different. That I'll still be your father and only your father. That nothing will change? You have to promise me this." His voice choked a bit but he said it with the same tone.

Arcelia and Davion hesitated a bit. They weren't sure what truth would ever make them think about their Papa differently. But their curiosity caved in and the nodded firmly.

Harry walked across the room to the rocking chair in the corner and pushed it to the side. Arcelia and Davion raised an eyebrow. Why was he moving a rocking chair? They were writing out the question when they heard a loud creek. They turned and say that their father had removed a floorboard. They both stared wide-eyed as he then proceeded to take out a rather large trunk from under it. He placed the floorboard back in before crossing the room and returning to his place in front of the chimney, across from both of them. He set the trunk in his lap and stared at it for a while.

There wasn't anything peculiar about it really. It old, yes and quite a bit torn but other then that it was an ordinary leather trunk. It had a few, what seemed to be newspaper clippings, popping out on the sides. Arcelia and Davion looked up at their father. He seemed to be hesitating and doubtful of something in the trunk. He suddenly nodded though and tapped on the trunk before looking up to his children. His eyes were grave and full of hurt. He set the trunk on the floor and pushed it towards the twins.

"That," He said "That has the reason why…and much, much more in it."

* * *

Thank you once again for reading and hope you are pleased with this chapter. ^_^ Stay in store for more!

_**~Rising Nightengale**_


	6. Only Time Will Tell

Konichi-wa! Long time no see! :( I'm sorry, I know I've been a terrible person. But hopefully you will forgive me, please? Well, if you do or not, I still have a new chapter for you. Thank you for all the story alerts, favorites, reviews, etc.! I don't own anything, all of it belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling! Except for the plot, I stake claim to that. Well I'm not going to hold you up, So ENJOY! The Sixth chapter of: Papa, Who's Mama?

* * *

**Papa, Who's Mama? Chapter 6:**

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**They two get older by the day. They both know of the world beyond, and their knowledge grows stronger and stronger by each passing day. He'll be teaching them about a certain past. They'll look for you soon, if he allows them to know that truth. But either way they'll be coming to you. Will you know them, we wonder? Will you be prepared to face a certain past? Or will you run and hide in cowardice? Only time will tell…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**H & R **_

_**P.S. Four more letters until their arrival.**_

Severus Snape slouched back in his chair a bit, which he didn't enjoy the feel of. It made him feel lost; which, as reluctant as he was to admit this, he was lost. His mind was lost. Completely and utterly immersed in an ocean of confusion. He'd tried everything. Researched for hours and hours in the Hogwarts library to find tracking spells, ink spells, paper spells, guarding spells and traps. He even took a trip to a muggle library to see if their means of searching for culprits in crime would be more effective. He tried anything and everything to find and prevent these letters from appearing on his desk. But his intellect failed. And that to Severus Snape, was the sign of his ultimate demise.

The letters themselves were harmless, besides sending him into a pit of inner turmoil and calling him a coward. They showed up once a year, on the same date at the same time for seven years. November 11th, precisely when the hands of the clock aligned with eleven, the crisp brown parcel would appear on long oak desk. And he'd slouch in his chair, an habit only linked to the letters, read the letter, scratched his head, sighed a bit and continued to search for an answer in his free time.

He wasn't obsessed with the letter, though they did occupy a permanent residency in his brain. He still had duties to his school and the little brats that roamed its halls.

'_Such idiotic brats.' _Severus snarled.

He often wondered why he hadn't retired from this job. He loathed it. The children with brainless heads attached to their shoulders and ridiculous teachers that acted like muggle magicians. In addition to that fact, his duty to Lily was done. He'd protected Potter from Lord Voldemort and any other dangers the best he could throughout his school years. Constantly made sure the ungrateful brat was in a good state of health, though his medical record might state otherwise. He did his job, it was done. So why in Merlins name did he continue to work?

Severus supposed it was because of the brats disappearance. After Nagini had bitten him, he fell into a deep sleep. He'd missed a lot of time, but he wasn't complaining. Deep sleep was a side effect of Anti-Venom and the Anti-Venom is what saved his life. However, Severus groggily remembers waking up once to see Potter by his bed side, holding his hand.

He doesn't remember what he did exactly, but Potter apparently vanished soon after that. Completely gone from the wizarding world without any word or goodbyes to anybody. Severus supposed that was the reason he continued to work with brats, continued to teach at Hogwarts. He figured that if Potter was to return someday, Hogwarts would be his first stop. His job wouldn't be done if he didn't know where the brat was and why he had gone.

'_Because guilt is unreasonable, constantly having to work to please it.'_ Severus sighed. He looked at the brown parcel on his desk.

'_And this is just another piece of work I need to do. Another unsolved mystery, like Potter.'_

Yet it wasn't the fact that we couldn't trace it that sent him into a desperate frantic journey to figure out the mystery, though it was part of it. It was that he couldn't trace it and he had no idea who or what the letters were talking about. All of the letters he'd gotten so far were discrete, only addressing the three parties as "The Two" and "He". But who were The Two? Who was He? His first conclusion was that it was somehow connected to Potter but The Two were newborn twins. His intellect hadn't failed him that much. But Potter couldn't have children, for his preferences didn't sway in that direction, so he was completely clueless as to who He was. He must be the father, but what would a set of newborn twins and a father have anything to do with himself? At first, Severus Snape just passed it off as a joke from one of the teachers.

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**The two are beginning to form a sense of civilization. Forming words from their mouths and taking their first hundred steps across the world. The world is so new to them. They laugh and gaze in curiosity at everything. He is happy with them, recovering from his despair quite well. But you claim you've no recollection, right? Or have you found trails of life missing in your timeline yet? We wonder Severus Snape…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**H & R**_

_**P.S. Eleven more letters until their arrival.**_

And though he hadn't approved of the idea of his peers entering his chambers and wards without his consent, it was better than accepting that three (five if you count H & R) had some means of connection with him or that he'd apparently skipped a whole chapter of his life. Severus supposed he knew in the back of his mind that the letters were something more than just a passing joke. However he refused to accept it until the fourth letter.

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**We are knowledgeable of your denial. Don't deny what you can't understand, surely you know better than that dear Professor. The two have begun to read and write. The two and He have bought a house and are now living there peacefully. Our world is still locked from their eyes. We wonder when He will show it to them or if He will at all? Surely they will have to know someday, correct?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**H & R**_

_**P.S. Eight more letters until their arrival. **_

Severus remembered his eye widening in shock, he remembered gripping his black hair in frustration. He remembered staying in that position for hours. Hours upon hours he just sat there at his desk, his eyes open and seemingly transfixed on the grains of his oak desk. Until finally he burst into laughter.

"_Surely this is trademark of insanity? Gaining acceptance for a partnership with other humans you've no recollection of ever meeting?" _Severus had mumbled into his empty, spacious office.

Yet, how could he not accept it? The letters were obviously addressed to him. They weren't going to stop coming.

'_Unless I make them stop.' _Severus thought as a last act of self preservation or perhaps denial.

They were going to keep coming, and there wasn't any mistake. All he could do was sit back and wait for The Two to come to him, whatever that meant. Four more letters. Four more years. Severus Snape tipped his head back, his long black hair dangling like vines off the edge of his chair, and breathed in and out slowly, thoughtfully. He wondered if he would recognize The Two; if these so called "memories" would return to him when he did. He wondered if He would be joining The Two. Somehow, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that all of this was somehow connected to Potter…did it?

"Only time will tell." Severus repeated in annoyance with a roll of his eyes.

_**Only time will tell…**_

* * *

Do you still not like me? Please don't be mad at me :( I noticed a lot of people were acting about Severus, so I listened. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns you can always message me, or if you're reviewing, put it into your review! THANK YOU FOR READING! Next chapter: The trunk :P _**  
**_

**-Rising Nightgale**


End file.
